moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Grune
Grune the Destroyer (voiced by Bob McFadden in the original series, Clancy Brown in the 2011 series) is an anthropomorphized saber-toothed tiger in appearance. This former ThunderCat noble was once a good friend to Jaga the Wise on Thundera. However, his lust for power and greed turned him renegade against his fellow ThunderCats, forcing Jaga to fight him in a titanic battle that lasted for days. Grune was defeated by Jaga, then banished and sent into exile in space. He wields a mace and possesses immense super-human strength. Eventually Grune's spacecraft landed on Third Earth and he began terrorizing its natives until, many years later, he was defeated (by unknown means) and sealed away inside a tomb (which was covered with a stone slab and a tree to prevent others from opening it). At some point, Grune lost one of his fangs. A mystic seal in place over the doorway to his tomb kept Grune from causing further havoc after his death, until several centuries later, when a pair of Bolkins accidentally released his spirit in the episode Ghost Warrior. Once freed, the ghost of Grune seeks out the ThunderCats and attacks them. He toys with the ThunderCats briefly before departing the Cats' Lair and attacking a city on Third Earth and demanding "Fire Rocks" (the Third Earth name for Thundranium, which Grune had become immune to for unknown reasons, despite being Thunderian in origin) from them. Eventually locating the substance himself and forging a replica of his original battle club from the material, Grune would go on to attack the ThunderCats a second time in the hopes of drawing out his old arch-rival Jaga, whose spirit ultimately defeats him using both Lion-O’s strength and the Eye of Thundera. However, Grune would return later when summoned by Mumm-Ra to stop Jaga’s spirit from obtaining the Star of Thundera (which was needed to help free three more Thunderians — Pumyra, Ben-Gali and Lynx-O — from the Mutant prisons at Fire-Rock Mountain). When the ThunderCats return to New Thundera, Grune is resurrected by Mumm-Ra. Grune initially succeeds in defeating Lion-O, breaking the Sword of Omens and chaining Lion-O and Cheetara up on the Churning Rocks. However, Snarf gathers the pieces of the sword and while attempting to take them to Ben-Gali for repair, he is captured by Char who repairs the sword and makes it even more powerful. Sensing the sword is repaired, Lion-O calls for it and uses it to free himself and Cheetara. Grune attempts to defeat Lion-O, but fails and is banished back to Third Earth when Lion-O activates the ThunderCat signal. In the 2011 series, Grune is one of Claudus' trusted warriors who was best friends with Panthro in the past while confiding in him his desire to rise up the ranks. During one of their missions, Grune ripped his sabertooth off to save Panthro from Spidera. When Grune and Panthro sparred to prove themselves to get a promotion from Claudus, Claudus instead promoted Lynx-O to general and assigned Grune and Panthro to find the Book of Omens. Grune felt betrayed and drove himself mad with his own paranoia. Eventually, his jealousy towards the king was used by Mumm-Ra to convince Grune to become his follower and serve a key role in Thundera's downfall. However, Grune also intended to betray Mumm-Ra in the long run prior to leading the attack on the Elephants' village to obtain the spirit stone there resulting with Grune getting sucked into the Astral Plane thanks to Panthro (who lost his arms in the process). Category:Thundercats (2011) Category:Animated Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Mysterious Deaths Category:Not Quite Dead...